


Dreams Are Green

by stalestream



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stalestream/pseuds/stalestream
Summary: The Dreams, no, Nightmares are killing him. Fading to dark green. Dying every night. Dragging him into the darkness of depression.
Kudos: 4





	Dreams Are Green

The darkness starts to flutter into a forest setting as the man opens his eyes. 

He finds himself laying next to a crystal clear river rushing with water to its destination. The river seems quite shallow as it doesn't fade into a darker blue instead the pebbles settling at the bottom are visible. 

He feels the wind starting to pick up in speed. He lightly shivers. But he doesn't mind the breeze. His limbs start to move subconsciously lifting him into a standing position. He stands alone. Ge fixes his posture so his back is standing straight. 

A small little snowflake falls from one of the clouds high above in the atmosphere. A lonely snowflake. Just like him. But instead of one snowflake, multiple snowflakes fall, soon more come rushing down as they form a small blizzard. "What?" he wonders aloud "Snow? There's never snow in Florida" he mutters. 

Looking around he sees lively green trees that look like they came from a Bob Ross painting. The green starts changing to a yellow, then orange, then a red, and finally to a brown before all falling off and disappearing into a cloud of black smoke. Leaving the once lively trees blank, just logs coming from the snowy ground. 

The clouds begin to crowd the sun dimming the light. The sky darkens to a deep periwinkle.

Looking back at the clear river he sees oily black water replacing the beautiful blue water. He kneels down nearing the once water. Fingertips of a right hand lightly brush the black substance. Long strands of oil begin to wrap themselves around the man's hand before he has time to react. Slowly moving up the man's arm. Dripping with oil. Grabbing his left leg. Climbing to his right. 

Slowly pulling him in. Slowly killing him. Hands grip roughly at the sparkling white snow that covers the ground that was once beneath him. Cries of help echo throughout the leafless trees hoping to reach an ear beyond the forest but there's no one there. No one to save the man. He's alone. The cries muffling into a silence. Am I drowning? the man thinks is this the end? 

He reaches out for help only to hit a wall. A very smooth wall. His hands push out to the sides also hitting a smooth surface making him realize he's a box. The black liquid starts to clear. He's able to see some figures in front of him. Outside of the box. He still sits in the water unable to breathe. The figures start to become clear to him. He's able to see some of his friends. "Help!" the man's voice screams his friends can hear him but ignore him. Kicking can be heard as it hits the glass. But no cracks are seen. 

A screaming voice fades so does the voice's vision as it sees it's friends slowly fade to a dark green. 

It's killing me.

Eyes open wide in a panic. Sweat dripping down biceps. A rustling is heard as a dirty blonde sits up. Green eyes frantically look around the bedroom?


End file.
